


From the Heart (4)

by Cali_se



Series: From the Heart [4]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Protective Walt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Waking up wrapped in Jesse's arms was a pleasure Walt still didn't take for granted. The comforting circle of his embrace, the scent of his skin, the sound of his breathing all brought back memories of the countless moments of bliss they'd shared in the midst of chaos.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: From the Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155563
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	From the Heart (4)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my canon-divergent [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837138.htmlcutid#1) universe, after the events of 'A Deeper Love You'll Never Find'.
> 
> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004411.html#cutid1)   
>  [ Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135442.html#cutid1)   
>  [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244198,html#cutid1)

Waking up wrapped in Jesse's arms was a pleasure Walt still didn't take for granted. The comforting circle of his embrace, the scent of his skin, the sound of his breathing all brought back memories of the countless moments of bliss they'd shared in the midst of chaos. 

Today was no different, except that he was walking up on the fireside rug, and not in a bed. He put on his glasses and glanced at the clock. It was just past seven thirty, plenty of time for a morning snuggle.

And plenty of time to dwell on those cherished memories and to create new ones. He'd been so angry at the world at the time he and Jesse had been reacquainted, so hellbent on making the money he needed and not giving a damn how he did it. He'd started out caught between impatience and a strange sort of affection. Then those feelings had gradually morphed into something else. He'd thought about Jesse when he wasn't around, and felt an urge to touch him when he was. There were fantasies, dreams and daydreams - all of which left him lonely and yearning to make them real.

He'd had no idea Jesse was feeling the same way, and couldn't quite believe it when he found out. Believing it to be just an urge, an itch to scratch, they went to a motel room with the intention of getting it out of their systems and moving on. Instead they'd fallen deeper in.

Walt smiled to himself. _Good job, Walt._

After a while, Jesse stirred. Walt watched as he opened his eyes. 

"Good morning, Jesse," he said.

"Hey."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah... you?"

"Surprisingly well. Although my back's telling me I spent the night on the floor."

"I know what you mean." Jesse rubbed his neck. "Worth it though, right?" he said.

Their eyes locked.

"Worth every minute, Jesse."

Walt sighed contentedly at the memory as Jesse snuggled closer.

"So... what have you got planned for today, anything special?" he asked.

"I was gonna do some drawing. Wanna keep me company?"

"Okay. Shall we go to the other side of the lake? There are some beautiful views from there. We could take a lunch."

"Sounds good." 

Jesse yawned and stretched, then fell silent, deep in thought.

"What's up?" Walt asked.

"Do you think my mom's thinking about me at all?" Jesse replied.

"I expect so."

"Wonder what she told Dad? D'you think she said anything about me to Jake?"

"I don't know."

"She can't hate me, can she? Not her own son?"

Walt drew back to look at Jesse. "No. She can't." He pressed a kiss against Jesse's lips. "She's just out of her depth and trying to pretend she's not. I know, I've done it myself. I think she's a little mad at us, too. This situation wasn't in the parenting handbook."

"Me being happy?"

"You being with me."

"Well, that's not gonna change so she better get used to it."

Jesse sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Walt allowed himself to stare for a while. 

"How crazy is it that I'm even in love with your tattoos?" he said.

"You said that before. You said they meant something to you... D'you remember that?"

"Yes, I do." Walt reached out to trace a finger down Jesse's spine. "I love every bit of you."

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and take a shower," Jesse said.

"Okay."

"Wanna join me?"

Walt returned Jesse's smile. "Absolutely."

They took their time amid fragrant steam, lovingly washing one another's bodies as though it was a bonding ritual. Now and then, they traded kisses which gradually increased in length and passion, until they were thoroughly wrapped up in each other's arms beneath the cascade. 

It was around half an hour later, as they sat drinking coffee, when Jesse's cellphone rang.

Walt mouthed, "More Coffee?" as Jesse picked it up. 

Jesse nodded at Walt. "Y'ello? Jake?" He caught Walt's eye again. "How're you doing? Wait -- did Mom give you my number? Oh. Okay. Yeah, she did... Mm... Yeah, I am..."

Walt made their coffee and tried not to eavesdrop as Jesse wandered around the cabin talking to his brother. He caught snatches, but couldn't piece together a coherent narrative. When Jesse came back, he sank back down in his chair at the table. 

"Jake, huh?" Walt said.

"Yeah. He found my number in Mom's purse. I didn't ask why he was in there in the first place."

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he answered my question. She didn't tell him about the letter or that she'd seen me. They had a big fight about it. Anyway... he wants to meet me."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah. Thing is, he wants to come and stay with us during spring break."

"Oh." Walt sighed. "And I'm guessing he hasn't mentioned anything about his plans to your parents yet."

"You got that right."

"Ah." Walt frowned. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that he's really sick of Mom and Dad." 

"At his age, that goes with the territory."

"Maybe he knows about the money too," said Jesse. "He didn't say, and I'm not sure Mom would have told him about that. He just wants to get away, basically. He asked me not to tell them anything, said he's gonna make something up. I'm suddenly his escape route, can you believe it?"

"Cool big brother!"

"I've gone from zero to hero, yo!"

Walt handed Jesse his coffee. "If she didn't tell Jake about any of this, it's possible she didn't tell your dad either."

"I've no idea. Whatever, if that letter gets my kid brother back in my life, then I'm glad I sent it. I can show him I'm not how they talk about me. Not any more." Jesse took a swig of coffee. 

"Still want to go out later?" Walt asked. "We don't have to. We can just kick around here if you want."

"No, it'd be good to get outside."

"Okay, let's have a fun, relaxing day," said Walt. "Clear our heads."

***

They decided to drive around the lake rather than take the boat across, and parked in a secluded spot to eat their packed lunch. Then Jesse sketched and Walt read, contented and quiet, before taking a stroll amongst the tall trees. They scarcely saw a soul as they went: a dog walker, a jogger and a family out for the day. 

"It's awesome here," Jesse said. "It's totally 'us' now, do you know what I mean?" He turned to Walt, squinting slightly as the sun hit his eyes through the clearing.

"I know exactly what you mean." Walt watched Jesse's profile as he took in the beauty of their surroundings, and cleared his throat as emotion rose up. "Jesse?"

"Mm?"

"Shall we set a date?"

"For what?"

Walt raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh! Right. Sorry!"

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No!" Jesse took Walt's hand. "No, I haven't."

"Well, the divorce is well and truly through now. Skyler is... moving on. My health is good. It's the right time... don't you think?"

"When d'you think we should do it?"

"How about as soon as we can?"

"Fine by me."

"I want to make things official now I'm free to do so. Make us partners in the eyes of the law. So everything will be nicely tied up for you when..."

"Don't." Jesse let go of Walt's hand and turned away.

"Hear me out, Jesse. I intend to be around for a long time yet, but we have to face it. There is an age gap between us, cancer or no cancer. I intend to stay with you till I'm ready for my casket. I hope you want the same, and so... when I go, you'll be my widower. There'll be no quibbles or doubt. Right?"

"And if I go, you'll be mine."

"Okay. Yes, if you like. I don't want to even think about that--"

"Now you know how I feel every time you talk about this stuff."

"Noted. But it's important to talk about it, Jesse." Walt looked around them, and found they were alone. He took Jesse into his arms and kissed him. "So, do you want to spend the night with me? There's a beautiful little place just a short way down the road."

"Awesome," Jesse replied.

"I happen to know the owners."

A delighted grin spread across Jesse's face and he kissed Walt back. 

"A home away from home," Walt said. 

"Okay, you crazy man."

"We can think about dates while we have dinner tonight."

"You know the chef too, right?"

"He's the best around here, or so I'm told." Walt waggled his eyebrows. "C'mon, let's get going."

"I wonder if my parents will come to the wedding?" Jesse said as they got ready to leave. "Personally, I doubt it, not unless Hell freezes over."

"Well... anything's possible. You've opened the door to them now. And it looks like your brother can't wait to run through it. If they don't want to, well... I won't let anyone hurt you, Jesse. They'll have to get past me first. Okay?"

Walt cupped Jesse's cheeks between his palms and pressed another kiss against his lips. "But we'll deal with all that stuff tomorrow!" he said. "Today - and tonight - it's just about you and me."

"Okay, Mr Pinkman-White."

"Er...excuse me? Didn't we say White-Pinkman?"

"We said Pinkman-White."

"Did we? I don't recall..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

Walt pulled Jesse into a playful embrace as they made their way back to the car, their spirits lifted by the fresh, clear air around them and the gently falling whisper of the trees.


End file.
